Rick's Apartment
Rick's Apartment is segment (b) of episode thirty eight from SpongeBoob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) from Season 2017. The synopsis is that Patrick must watch over his cousins apartment while he's gone. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants (cameo) * Patrick Star * Rick Star * Mario (cameo) * Luigi (cameo) ''' '''Plot Rick is sitting in his apartment complex admiring it, and decides to call Patrick for something important. He calls him where Patrick is at his rock sleeping. Patrick wakes up from the ringing of his phone and goes off to search for it. After finding it, Rick calls him that he is going to a motorcycle convention and needs Patrick to watch over his apartment while he was gone. Patrick was most likely to help out and also is very excited. A few hours later, a Uber arrived to take Patrick to Rick's apartment complex. Patrick arrives at the apartment and finds Rick outside about to leave. Since Rick is almost late for his convention, he let's Patrick tour around the apartment himself without the need of Rick showing him around. Patrick and Rick gives each other a small hug and Rick leaves for his convention. Patrick enters inside the apartment and is very admired of the things inside. He tours the living room, the kitchen, and the entertainment room. After touring around the place, Patrick becomes hungry and goes to kitchen to make him a quick snack. He goes into Rick's refrigerator and finds a bag of exploding popcorn. He throws it into the microwave and cooks it for 60 seconds and runs off to order pizza along with it. Mario answers the phone from Mario's Pizza assist Patrick's order. He orders 3 cheese, 3 sausage, and 5 pepperoni's and the total came to $29.95. After ordering the pizza, Patrick begins to act very goofy and starts talking in a very goofy manner. The doorbell rings and Patrick goes out to answer. Luigi arrives to deliver the pizza to Patrick. Patrick pays the pizza with his large debit card and ends up eating it all and leaving the boxes on the floor. After eating, Patrick agrees to listen to loud music. He goes into the kitchen to notice his exploding popcorn bag is still in the microwave, and completely ignores it. ''' '''He finds a large Stereo speaker and proceeds to play the music very loudly. The microwave begins to catch on fire from the popcorn and Patrick makes the statement that he's setting the apartment on fire, and it actually works. The apartment is in blazing flames and Patrick starts singing It's Getting Hot in Here. SpongeBob arrives on his unicycle and starts to smell burning smoke from outside. He sees the apartment into flames and rust and wonders who was it. The apartment collapse and Patrick makes it out alive. He finds SpongeBob and tells him everything that happens and SpongeBob wasn't so pleased from the news. Patrick and SpongeBob glanced at the aftermath where Rick finally came home from his motorcycle convention. He finds his apartment into pieces and gets very angry at Patrick, ending the episode with the Life Lessons With Rick segment. ''' '''Music Bubble Poppin Boys Jump Jump Jumping (Mario Party 9) Carefree (Kevin MacLeod) Bowser Jr's Mad (Mario Party 9) Shop (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Peg Leg Waltz The Fruitcake Vender Grass Skirt Chase Speed Freak Bubble Buddy Returns (Unknown Track) Slide Whistle Song Monkey Spinning Monkey's (Kevin MacLeod) Full Episode Category:Episodes Category:EB The Original Master Category:2017